BLACK
by sonicfan24
Summary: Shadow gets captured by the G.U.Ns general. What happens now? R&R some boyboy parings.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow:"Amanda why do you always pick on me?"

sonicfan24"I do not! I pick on Sonic too see 'Never let Eggman be your doctor' and other stories

Sonic:"Ya I really liked that one and a lot of other kids did too"

sonicfan24"Ya Sonic why don't you take some sleepy pills and go Night-Night!"

Sonic:"Ya Sleepy pills Night-Night!"

Sonicfan24:"O.K while Sonic is taking a nap, I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Sega does. Hope you enjoy!"

Chapter.1 Captured

Shadow was walking through the forest that he called home, when a dart hit him in the arm.

Shadow yelled and pulled the dart from his arm. He looked around but didn't find anyone, then another one flew out of nowhere. Shadow dogged it and ran.

'Where do these things keep coming from and who is shooting me?'

Shadow dogged another dart but got hit in the other arm by a different one. He fell to the ground and try as he might he could only move so much, it took all his strength to pull the dart free from his arm.

Shadow laid there for what seemed like hours in pain and his breathing becoming ragged, until he heard someone coming. He flicked his ears in the direction of the sound and listened.

There where footsteps cautious ones. Shadow was then lifted and he could see the GUNs commanding General in front of him.

"Exhalent work soldier"

"Thank you sir"

Shadow was shifted and could feel muscles tighten he knew he was being held be whatever solder had hit him. The General came closer and took Shadow. He found himself being cradled in the Generals arms. Shadow tried to struggle but what ever was in those darts it paralyzed his body.

"Ha,Ha,Ha Don't try to move Shadow you'll only make it worse on yourself"

Shadow stopped trying to struggle and just layed there, breathing evening out. The General smiled at the command he had over Shadow.

"Sir?"

The general looked up to the solder standing in front of him.

"What is it?"

"Sir I think Shadow is um... crying Sir"

The general looked down at Shadow who had his head almost facing the ground. He pulled the black hedgehog's head to look up at him and in fact Shadow was trying to hold back tears.

"What is it Shadow? Are you in pain?"

Shadow looked at the General with hate in his eyes, but there was a silent plea in them too. A plea to just shoot him and end his misery.

"Oh don't worry Shadow I'll end you pain"

He called for the Solder to come and whispered something to him Shadow only caught one word...antidote.

'There going to give me an antidote?'

Shadow couldn't believe his ears but soon became doubtful as the solder brought back a needle filled with some white liquid.

"Now don't you worry Shadow this won't hurt a bit"

He didn't know what to do he couldn't move so he just closed his eyes and waited for the pain. But no pain came Cautiously Shadow opened his eyes and he saw the general putting the empty needle onto a tray.

'Wait a minuet EMPTY!'

Shadow could finally move if only but a little.

"Now let's get you back to my headquarters"

Shadow was oddly calm as the general carried him to the plane that would take them to the GUN headquarters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane ride took two hours and during that time Shadow laid on a seat and tried to regain his strength.

"How are you Shadow?"

Shadow jumped and looked at the General standing over him.

"Sorry if I... Scared you"

He knelt down next to Shadow they where alone in a separate room. Shadow got a bit nervous but did not show it.

"Well Shadow are you going to speak to me?"

He could see the General was enjoying himself.

"I do not and will not talk to you until this ride is over"

The general smiled and started to pet Shadow's quills.

"My, my Shadow how do you keep you quills so nice and clean..."

The General took a deep breath.

"And so nice smelling"

Shadow started to tremble slightly unfortunately the General noticed.

"Shadow are you scared?"

Shadow must have made a noise because the General laughed. He squeaked as the General lifted him and put him into his lap. Then he tried to struggle but he was still weak and the General had a firm grip on him. Shadow relaxed as the General petted the tuff of fur on his chest. The General smiled as Shadow leaned back and closed his eyes. He didn't even notice that the General was petting his stomach. Then there was a knock on the door and Shadow for one quick moment regained all his strength. He broke free from the Generals loose hold and landed on the floor then ran to a corner and sat there glaring at the General.

"Sir we are almost ready for landing I suggest you and Shadow buckle up"

"All right will do"

The General looked back at the black hedgehog then stood and walked over to him. He growled at The General but he only smiled and picked him up and walked over to their seats.

"We have to get you buckled up now Shadow, wouldn't want anything to happen to our 'Ultimate Life Form' now do we?"

Shadow was buckled up and the General left to the other room,

He was then left to think.

"He almost got me so calm he could have-"

Shadow shook away that last thought as the plane came to a landing. The general stepped out side and heard a commotion inside the plane.

"What is going on in here?"

Shadow bit the man holding him and ran to hide behind the General, knowing that was the only way to get away.

One solder came up to him

"Sir we where preparing him for examination like you said Sir"

Shadow started to back away but the General caught him and pulled him back.

"I said no such thing!"

"But Sir!"

"Silence!"

Shadow cringed and the General pet him to calm him down.

"I will have no rough treatment of my 'guest' while I am living"

Shadow couldn't believe what he just heard.

'But still he tried to, NO I will not think of it!'

Shadow shook his head arguing with himself. He was then lifted and cradled in the Generals arms Shadow did not try to escape but snuggled into the embrace knowing that until he found a way out of that place and back to his 'Home' he had to rely on the General to protect him.

'I just hope he doesn't try that on me again'

Shadow shuddered and the General thought it was because of the cold so he carried him inside. Shadow hopeing that he would get out soon.

Well theirs the first chapter, I will accept flames so plez R&R. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow:"You are SO **DEAD **when I get my hands on you!"

General:"Oh Shadow you can't be too mad now can't you? She DID put us together you should be thankful"(Smirks at Shadow)

Shadow:"I WILL get you"(Glares)

sonicfan24:"Well before Shadow gets the idea of well ripping my head off let's get to the point shall we. I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Sega does. Now on with the story BY"(Runs from Shadow) "Sonic, Knuckles Help!"

Shadow laid in a king sized bed looking at the ceiling. Just minuets before the General gave Shadow some disturbing news.

EARLIER THAT DAY

"Yes I understand... Yes I'll be there as fast as I can... Thank you and good-by"

The General looked at Shadow then shook his head and muttered something under his breath.

"General"

"Please! Shadow"

The general came over to Shadow and spoke as softly as he could.

"Shadow call me Gerald... I have to go now"

(A/N His real name is not Gerald I just used it for the fun of it)

With these words Gerald turned and walked over to his suitcase to begin packing clothes.

"But- but why"

Shadow felt all hope falling.

"I got called away to a special mission and... I'm afraid I can't take you... Shadow"

Shadow felt like a ton of bricks fell on him. Gerald called him over. Shadow came and Gerald put him in his lap.

"Shadow you must know that if I could bring you I would"

Gerald looked into Shadow's Ruby eyes and smiled.

"But Shadow I will give you one thing to remember me"

Shadow looked up at Gerald and Gerald looked down on Shadow.

"Wh-what is it?"

Gerald leaned down and kissed Shadow. Shadow tried to get away but Gerald kept him there and deepened the kiss. Shadow stopped struggling and stayed there knowing there isn't much he COULD do in his weakened state.

Gerald pet Shadow's fur again and this time Shadow felt him pet his stomach. He shivered but it went unnoticed then Gerald laid Shadow down on the bed. Shadow whimpered for he knew what was going to happen.

"Don't worry Shadow this won't hurt a bit" Gerald smiled and Shadow knew he had something to fear.

(A/N I do not want to write this part but you can you your imagination if you want)

BACK TO PRESENT TIME

Shadow lay there in pain from what happened before. His ears flattened at this, and what might happen if he didn't get out soon.

Shadow sighed and turned over to get some sleep.

'I'll figure out how to get out of here tomorrow'

With that last thought Shadow nodded his head and fell into a restless sleep.

For all of you who hate Shadow your welcome. But for all of you who love Shadow I will accept Flames. Plez R&R thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow:(Makes I will get you with hands)

sonicfan24:Well now that Shadows had his fun"(Glares at Shadow)"I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Sega does. Now let's get on with the story. (Runs from Shadow)

Shadow woak with a start by someone banging on the door.

"Open up we know you're in there Shadow the hedgehog"

Shadow jumped out of bed and dialed Gerald's number and placed the receiver down he got on his shoes just as the door broke down. Guards came bursting in and grabbing Shadow they took him out of the room screaming and yelling.

Back where Gerald is:

"Shadow? Shadow! Oh no what have I done leaving him alone with no protection"

Gerald slammed down the phone and ran out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow was strapped down under water. He had been holding his breath for an hour until he felt his lungs give away. Shadow tried to break free but with no luck until he finally let his breath go.

"All right bring him up"

Shadow was quickly brought out of the water coughing and spiting.

"These results are magnificent"

"Can I (cough) leave now I'm sure Gerald will be back soon"

One of the solders came over and smacked Shadow over the head.

"Never call him Gerald always call him Commander"

As if on command all the other solders shouted Commander at the same time.

"Yes like that"

Another solder came over and whispered something and the two of them turned around to face there General.

"C-Commander Sir I didn't expect you back so soon"

"Slight change of plans now where is Shadow"

Shadow made a slight noise and Gerald came over and unhooked him.

"Well don't just stand there bring me a towel!"

Everyone went to get one simple towel.

"Shadow are you all right?"

"Yes I am"

Just then a window broke and knuckles came bursting in with Sonic running through the door.

"Sorry we're late Shadow Knuckles wouldn't come until I bribed him.

Shadow stood there looking at the two until Sonic ran up and snatched Shadow out of the Generals hands.

"Great now that we have Shadow can we get going?"

Knuckles leapt out the window and Sonic did the same. All they could hear as they where leaving was the Generals voice shouting.

"Ill get you Shadow, some day"

"Wow does he have a temper hey Shadow you all right?"

But Shadow had fallen asleep in Sonic's arms.

"Come on Knuckles lets go home"

Knuckles nodded his approval and followed Sonic back to the forest. Shadow was thinking one last thought before really falling asleep.

'I hope I NEVER Have to go through that EVER again'

Well that's the end! I hope you liked it and if not flame me I don't care and by the way I **AM** a Shadow fan this was just another twisted story by me!


End file.
